Once Upon A Time They Lived Happily Ever After
by Sitara Rhodes
Summary: [Slightly AU] [SasuHina] [For my younger brother] Once upon a time there lived an avenger and a necromancer. Their story spanned a lifetime. Two, if you counted the time Sasuke died and was resurrected.


Once Upon a Time They Lived Happily Ever After

--

Once upon a time there was a missing ninja. He was an avenger, bent on hell-raising the life of his older brother by becoming the most powerful ninja he could. For his older brother had killed the rest of the avenger's family, and for that his older brother would pay with his life.

He had a friend/rival, but forsook his village and his friend/rival for more power. And power he had. Enough to start another great ninja war.

--

Once upon a time, there was a girl who was thought worthless by her clan. After many years, she thought so as well. However, during one sudden impulse of courage, she ran away from the village she once called her home. Ninjas chased after her, and another stroke of luck killed them and whisked her away to another dimension.

In this other dimension, she gained wings. She made friends, friends that would fight with her, and journey with her to find her destiny. She wanted at first to change her clan for the better, but eventually gave up on that dream in place of another.

For you see, this girl was destined to be the first necromancer of the millennia. She labored for several years, learning the cheap arts that gave necromancy its infamous title and the true arts that made necromancers the love of mankind. Her first true resurrection was her teacher. After that, her teacher decided that she had enough power to return to the dimension from whilst she came. She did, just in time for the brewing ninja war.

--

The girl and her companions took the side of justice, against the side of power; from where the avenger directed the deaths of millions. Knowing that the side of justice needed numbers, the girl resurrected the avenger's clan to fight against him.

When he saw his mother was about to be killed again on the battlefield, the avenger immediately switched sides to protect her. With his help, justice reigned supreme.

However, his repentance could not erase the sins of his past. Most wanted to execute him, some wanted him alive to grace the name of the village with his power. The girl presented a compromise, in which they would execute him, and she would resurrect him. To prevent him from creating any more mischief, she bound him to her, necromancer to the risen, so that he was forever at her beck and call.

At first, he hated it. Rumors flew left and right. He hated them, and he hated her. Her clan, wanting her resurrection powers, tried to convince her to return to them. She would have none of it, and stayed instead with the avenger's clan, which spawned more rumors.

After another while, she and her companions left. The avenger desperately wanted to be happy, but he could not. Somehow, in the year she had stayed with him, he'd fallen for her. Her and her quiet ways and gentle smile and infinite wisdom. His family kept him firmly at home, and he was unable to search for her and beg her to come back and tell her that _he loved her_.

She arrived at his doorstep a year and a half later, bearing the body of his older brother. She and her companions had killed him, and she brought home the corpse. It was raining. It was the day he confessed to her and asked her to marry him. She smiled and in a light-hearted manner asked him what took him so long. He interpreted her answer as a yes.

He was correct. They were married a week later.

_Do you want me to resurrect him?_ She had asked after the funeral of his older brother.

There was a pause.

_Yes._ The avenger, her husband, whispered.

And it was done. To prevent the same kind of mischief, she once again bound another soul to her, necromancer to the risen. Many found it disturbing that the necromancer was married to one completely under her control, the brother of another also completely under her control. There were whispers that she had both of them in her bed.

After both the avenger and his older brother beat up the people that the whispers belonged to, nothing was said again. Aloud. Each one of her children was tested, and each came from the avenger. After the third time this was done, the whispers were ended completely. The avenger's older brother eventually married the older sister of the Kazekage. The necromancer and the avenger and his older brother and the older sister of the Kazekage lived in the same complex. Every Friday they could be seen around town on a double date.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
